Pinatas meet Other Worlders
by Chaser23
Summary: Story about Sora, Sonic the Hedgehog, Naruto Uzamaki, and Link working togther to find heroes from other worlds and bring them to fight the ultamite evil organization. World they are on: Pinata Island
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Piñatas' First Visitors

"Wow!" Sora said.

"What is this place?" Naruto questioned.

Sonic whistled and said "Pretty cool place for an island."

Link looked left and right to see what was on the island.

"Wonder who lives here?" said Sora.

"Let's check it out." Sonic proclaimed.

_As the four heroes continue their journey, they find a world that is what looks like an island. What they were to find on this island is heroes that live in this world._

_While they were looking, they find four colorful and cheerful piñatas walking._

"Guys, take a look at this!" Sora yelled.

_The four heroes looked at what was passing by._

"So Fergie, what's the next big party get away plan this time?" said Paulie Pretztail.

"Still thinking of some ideas." Fergie Fudgehog proclaimed.

"Don't even think about hiding in my house this." Said Hudson Horstachio.

Yo dudes, can we just get to the beach without any fighting please." Exclaimed Franklin Fizzlybear.

"Huh?" Paulie paused and looked what was right next to them.

Heartless start popping.

"What in the world are those?!" Fergy yelled.

"Heartless!" Sora yelled out. "Watch out!"

"Take cover somewhere." Naruto yelled.

Next chapter coming soon.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The Pinatas make friends

_After battling the Heartless, the piñatas find it curious to find people other than them._

How'd you like that! Sora said.

You guys alright? Naruto asked.

_The piñatas came out of the bushes and trees._

We're cool, I guess. Franklin said.

How'd you do that? Husdon asked.

More importantly, who are you guys? Paulie asked

"I'm Sora", he said.

Just call me Sonic, he said.

The name's Naruto Uzamaki, he said.

I'm Link, he said.

You're not gonna bash us to pieces, are you? Fergy said.

Ummm… No, Sora said.

Oh, thank you, Fergy said with relief.

So what were those things? Paulie asked.

There called Heartless, creatures created by the darkness in people's hearts. They go after people with hearts in order to make more of them, Sora explained.

Ohhhhh…, the piñatas said.

I don't get it, Fergy said.

Basically, there lifeless beings who want hearts, Sora explained.

You know, I don't think you guys should be hanging around here for much longer. Langston will go crazy if he finds that there are people from the human world on the island, Paulie said.

Why?, Naruto asked.

FERGY! Langston yelled.

Langston!, Fergy screamed.

Now I've got you!, Langston said. You're coming to party whether you like it or-, Langston paused.

(_Langston stared at the humans and hedgehog that were right behind the piñatas._)

We can explain, Hudson said.

Okay then, explain, Langston said

It is going to a long Fanfiction story, Paulie said

_What will happen to our heroes next? Tune in next time for Chapter 3_


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Pester's Plot (Failed)

_After hours of explaining, the group was then asleep while our heroes waited for Hudson to finish._

And then, I was like "What happened to my fork?", so I rushed outside and there I saw the guys, so we decided to go get a bite to eat instead-, Hudson explained

Uhh, Hudson? Langston said

-And then, all of a sudden, these creatures came and tried to attack us, but that's when these guys came in, Hudson pointed and explained

(_Sora and the gang waved their hands_)

-And that's what happened, Langston, said Hudson

Well then, that would explain it, said Langston. Listen you guys, I know you just got here, but we don't allow humans or… (_Looks at Sonic_) –hedgehogs on Piñata Island, it's a rule. Langston explained

How come? Sora asked

(_Just as they we're talking, out comes a machine with Professor Pester in it. He then captures Hudson_)

Hudson screamed.

Hudson! Said the Piñata's

Muwhahahahaha! Foolish piñatas, tremble before me at my most ingenious and dangerous weapon. The Piñata Smasher 5000! Pester yelled

(_Pester captures the rest of the piñatas and puts them in a very strong glass container_)

HELP! The piñatas screamed

Hey! Not cool! Sonic yelled

(_Sonic then charged and jumped to use a homing attack_)(_Pester countered with a big hand slap at Sonic and he went bouncing on the ground_)

Ow! Sonic yelled in pain

It'll take a lot more than that to get to Professor Pester, he said

(_Link then takes out his ball on a chain and attacked one of the machines arms_)

Hey! That's not nice. I put good effort into that arm! Pester complained

(_Sora then jumped and summoned his keyblade_)

Take this! He yelled

Hey, watch it! It took me all day to put the glass on! Pester screamed

Multi-Shadow Clone Justu! Yelled Naruto

(_There was then two more Narutos in the action and they were getting ready for a Rasengan_)

Here we go! Naruto exclaimed

(_Naruto then jump and aimed for the heart of the machine_)

Rasengan! Naruto yelled

Oh, poo! Pester said with disappointment

(_Naruto then pushed through the machine causing it to malfunction_)(_Sonic then used his homing attack to break the_ _glass_)(_Kinda ruining the plot right there seeing how it's supposed to be super strong glass_)

What? No, no, no, NO! Pester complained

Come on! Sonic said while grabbing the piñatas

Foolish beings, I still have a trick up my sleeve. Behold!

(_Pester pressed a button and the whole machine starts shaking_)(_Everyone is in shock to see what might happen_)

*POOT!*

(_Everyone puts on an awkward face and stares at Pester and Pester stood in embarrassment_)

Fart jokes, really! That's the best that the machine can do and what Chaser23 could come up with? Sonic complained

I said "Hey, it's a short chapter, what do want me to do, give him cut throat weapons?"

I don't know, it was actually kinda funny, Fergy said while snickering

Everyone looks at him and says, "Really?"

Oh, wait, here is the button, Pester said

(_He presses the button and the machine falls apart_)

AH! That's the last time I order a "Build-your-own-robot" kit, Pester said

He then ran and said "I have no regrets!"

Hey, get back here! Naruto screamed

Ah, just ignore him, Naruto, Sora said

You piñatas alright? Sonic asked

Yes! Thanks for saving us! Hudson said

Yeah, we owe you guys! Paulie said with thanks

It's nothing, Sonic remarked

Yeah, it's nothing special, saving others, fighting bad guys, the usual, Sora said

Link makes a smile and shakes his head up and down.

Oh! Hey, we never got your names, Naruto said

(_Just as Franklin was about to say his name…_)

Well, my good friend, I'm Hudson Horstachio, the world's most popular piñata, Hudson said with enthusiasm

Riiight, anyway, I'm Paulie Pretztail, he said

Fergy Fudgehog, he said

And I'm Franklin Fizzlybear, sup', he said

Uh, what happened to the toad guy? Sora asked

(_Everyone looked around and found out that Langston wasn't with them, he was accidently squashed under Sora's foot_)

Oh, sorry, Sora said

So, you guys don't mind if we get a tour of the place, do you? Sonic asked

Why, certainly. Just follow me and we'll give a grand tour, Langston said with stars over his head

_What happens next will happen in the next chapter. Tune in for Chapter 4!_


End file.
